Involuntary Love
by weird-foreigner
Summary: The Al Bheds are finally starting to rebuild home and all the Al Bheds are happy to help, except for Rikku and Gippal that is. And they are, whether they like it or not, beginning to realise their feelings for each other... [RikkuxGippal]
1. He's Home Again

Rikku x Gippal -

I don't recommend this if you haven't played the game FFX-2, or if you're not a fan of the Gippal x Rikku pairing. Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy it! ;) I sure had a great time making it! Sorry for my bad English though…

_A short introduction: _

_It has passed two whole years since Yunas, Paine and Rikku defeated Vegnagun, and most of Spiras people are now living in peace and harmony. At some places there might even be hard to find proof that it even had **existed** such a terrible thing as 'Sin' or Vegnagun. __But not everywhere...At some places it's easy to see that 'Sin' and Vegnagun actually existed. Take 'Home' for example, the Al Bheds former home. At places like that, it is hard to understand that people really used to **live **there.  
__But now the Al Bheds are trying to rebuild 'Home'…On the order of the Al Bhed leader; Cid._

Chapter one:

Rikku walked around in the Al Bheds camp, looking for her father. She had some new machina parts that he'd been waiting a _really _long time for…If she just could find pop… It sure was loads of tents here..! It would take forever to find Pops! And it was really hot too…

She sat down for a while on a little rock on the ground, looking out over the camp, which was full of life. Kids were running around, playing with little machina toys, old women sat in the shadow of their tents and prepared lunch for their kids and grandkids, young men and women were working at this time of the day, some of them worked here and some of them worked right in the ruins of 'Home', some kilometres away from here. Rikku belonged to the group which worked _here, _a pity really. It was so boring around here, nothing to do at all…except for working of course. But that's just because her father didn't want to have her out of his sight for even a second…And to make things even _more _boring… _HE wasn't_ here; he was in the other group.

Rikku smiled for herself as she thought of the annoying Gippal who never missed a single chance to tease her.  
At first she was delighted that he was in the other group, because then she would finally be able work in peace. But after a few days, she began to miss him. Nowadays he was mostly here with her only for the late evening and night, and then he was so tired he hardly teased her at all.She did hardly even _see_ him at all…But sometimes he had a day off and…Wait! She didn't have time to sit and think about Gippal now! She had to find Pop!

A while later she did find her dad, who really became very happy about the new machina parts. He said that thanks to these parts, their work would go even faster than before, which made Rikku a little bit happier. Soon she would live in a normal house again! They went into her fathers tent and started to make something for lunch. Just as lunch was ready, Brother showed up. He always did like that. Guard Rikku, get mad, sleep, eat, eat, eat, guard Rikku a little more…Nah, she wasn't really so fond of her brother, but maybe she loved him….Just a little… He was her brother after all…

At the dinner table (which was made of some empty barrels) Rikku took a deep breath and decided to ask her father when the other Al Bheds, including Gippal, would come back. It was already getting dark and she was a little worried.

"Pop…" she started.

"Ye-" was all her father was able to say before the curtains in front of the "door" opened and a familiar, smiling face looked in through them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Cid" Gippal said with a smile that made Rikku all happy inside. He was home, at last!

"Gippal!" Rikku said with a smile she knew was a very childish smile. Gippal looked at her and smiled back. " Hello there, Cid's little girl! How are ya?" he said in a very teasing voice.

"Ooooooo! You meanie! I have a name!" Rikku said smiling, pretending to be mad. Gippal turned his head to Cid again "Just wanted to say that it's going pretty good back there…You should come over and look. I'll be at my tent If you wanna say something" as he said the last sentence he looked at Rikku, as if it was meant just as much to her as well. Brother seemed to notice that too, because he started mumbling to himself as he did when he was angry for some, often _stupid_, reason. He didn't like Gippal, that was easy to tell. Gippal smiled at Cid, who smiled back in a way that made Rikku wonder if her father too had something against Gippal. Not good. Without thinking more of that, she ate her lunch up and told her father and Brother that she was going out for a little 'walk'. A long walk, she added just in case she would stay for a long time with Gippal, because that was, of course, where she were going. But she was smart enough not to say anything. She went out of the house, singing a happy song as she walked her very short 'walk' to Gippals tent.

* * *

_Authors note: Yes, I've changed it :p That short intruduction in the beginning I mean.I dunno if all the reviews of the chap will dissapear but if they do maybe you guys could write some new:p_ _Well...That's all!  
Cissi_


	2. You're silly

**Hello everyone:) **

**I'm sorry that I'm so slow with my updates…But I'm very busy with school stuffs and all that :P This will be a kinda boring chapter, (But hey! A boring chapter is better that nothing at all? Right? Well…Maybe not…) but I have to start somewhere and I have a feeling that this'll be a kinda long Fanfic with time…:P Anyway, after this chapter the story will begin to be a little more…exciting ;) I hope :P Well, that's all XD ****Thanks for reading! **

**Cissi**

**Chapter 2: You're silly!**

Rikku looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark, even though it was only a little bit passed lunchtime. Maybe it would rain? But that was a really rare thing in the Bikanel Desert…"Anyway" Rikku thought "I don't have time to think about unimportant thingys like that now!" She smiled to herself, singing a little song in Al Bhed.

"_E's kuehk du knaad oui yht vehymmo saad ou…" _

She knew which of the many tents that was Gippals, of course. She'd been there quite some times the last year. As she walked towards his big, purple (of all colours!) tent, she felt how her heart began to beat faster. "W-Wha? What's happening?" Rikku stopped singing and took a deep breath. "There…Now it felt better. "Out of air maybe?" she sighed very delighted.

"Knock, knock!" Rikku said a while later, standing outside Gippals tent "Anybody home?"

She heard sounds of someone moving from inside the tent and a few seconds later the curtains 'opened' and there stood Gippal.

"If it isn't Cid's girl! Didn't expect you to come so soon." he said, smiling his cocky smile. "But I guess you just couldn't stay away from me…Am I right?" he teased her.

"Hey! Don't get a swelled head now!" Rikku said, pretending to be mad again, which (as usual) didn't go very well, as she gave him a friendly push.

"Whoa…Stop it, crazy!" he laughed and gave her a push too.

"No, meanie!" Now she'd started to laugh too. They really were childish, teasing each other as little kids. But she enjoyed it, and so did Gippal. At least it seemed so.

Gippal gave her a last push, just to get the 'final word' and then he asked her; "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Rikku smiled, and so they went inside.

It wasn't very…tidy in Gippals tent, yet he always said to her that there was some sort of 'system' in that mess, so that he could find exactly what he was searching for in no time…Weird. But Rikku didn't care, she was used to places like this after living with just her Brother and father for as long as she could remember. "Boys…" she thought.

"I've just got one thing to do…You were so damned early that I didn't have time to finish it" Gippal gave her wink just to show that he wasn't mad at her, which Rikku of course already knew.

"I'll wait. I have time for that, y'know. There's **nothing **to do here. Just work…Boring!" she said as she lay down on Gippals mattress. "Ow! It's hard!" she complained "How can you sleep on this?"

Gippal sat down by a little table and now she could only see his back. He didn't answer her, he just laughed a little, and then he got back to that 'thing-he-had-do-to-that-was-so-important-that-he-didn't-have-time-for-her', whatever it was.

"Hey! I'm talking to you…meanie!" Rikku said trying to sound sad.

"I'm not deaf, but you said you would wait 'til I'm done…Right? So please, if you can do two things at a time, try to wait _and _be quiet. Is that 'kay, Cid's girl?" He turned around his chair and grinned at her.

Rikku just stuck out her tongue at him. She enjoyed this moments, she knew it was weird and all, but this was the only moments she had to share with someone else, now that 'The Gullwings' was no more. How she missed Yunie and Paine…

A while later, which seemed like a lifetime for Rikku, Gippal was done with that stupid thing he of course had to do _just _as she arrived.

"Well…I'm done now" he smiled tiredly at her as he sat down next to her on the mattress.

"And I'm sleepy…" Rikku yawned.

Just as she finished that sentence they both heard the sound of rain outside.

"It's…raining?" Gippal said surprised "Well…Sure was quite a while since that happened last…" he said, still looking surprised.

Rikku sat up and felt a cold wave of panic coming over her. "Pleeeeeease don't let there be any thunder…" she whispered quietly so Gippal wouldn't her it. Yunie and Paine may think that she was afraid of lightning no more, but the truth was that she still was deathly afraid of lightning…Just as she had finished her little prayer she saw how the whole tent (Which, thank god, was made to be able to stand against rain) lightened up with a white-blue light.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Rikku screamed in panic. Gippal looked at her and looked even more surprised "Geez! Don't tell me you're afraid of lightning!"

"I never thought of telling you!" Rikku yelled at him and in that moment the 'Boom' from the thunder came. "And I didn't do it either, I just—"

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Rikku screamed, hiding her face in her hands.  
"Hey…You alright?" she felt how Gippal took one of her hand in his and she felt a little better.

"….I dunno" Rikku said very quietly "I know I'm silly…" she said and she felt how she blushed. Now Gippal must think that she's a geek! Afraid of lightning at the age of 18!

Gippal chuckled a little and took hold of her other hand too and lowered them both down from her red face.

"You really are silly…. But I guess that what makes you _you, _if you know what I mean" he grinned at her.

"…" Rikku smiled. Maybe he was right, and maybe being silly wasn't a bad thing in his eyes…

"If the fact that I'm silly makes me _me_…What makes you _you, _then?" Rikku teased Gippal.

The rain kept pouring but Rikku wasn't really afraid of the lightning right now. Gippal was home again, and it was quite fun to just sit and talk with him for once. They never had time for that nowadays…

Gippal looked at her. "What makes me _me_, you say? Well…If you wanna know that, you have to find it out all by yourself…" He grinned again.

"Don't grin at me like that!" Rikku said "It's getting on my nerves, you know that?" she teased.

"OH…? You mean I shouldn't do…_this_..?" of course he grinned again, even wider than before.

"Oh, you!" Rikku pushed him again so that he fell over on the hard mattress as he laughed. She started to laugh too, and so their childish game had started once again.

"I know what makes you _you_, Gippal" she said with a smile "Your big grin… and the fact that you're a real big ol' _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaanie!" _Now it was her turn to do a big grin, and Gippal wasn't late to join in.

"Hello? You there, Gippal?" Gippal and Rikku stopped grinning at each other and looked towards the…well 'door'. It was Cid's voice.

"Y-Yeah, come on in" Gippal said a little too high and a bit nervous. He didn't like the though of being caught alone with Cid's girl. Cid might get some weird ideas and get really angry with him…

A really wet Cid came in but as always he smiled his big, friendly smile. Well, until he saw Rikku that was. "Rikku! I thought you said you were goin' out for a walk? What are ya doing here?"

Rikku blushed. Why didn't she tell her father that she was going to see Gippal? Maybe he shouldn't have been so angry with her after all…But now it seemed like she sneaked out to Gippal. Really suspicious in other words. And now she blushed! This sure didn't look good.

"She just stopped by when the rain started" Gippal said quickly "She's really scared of thunder as you know, and I guess my tent was the nearest one as the rain started"  
"Thank you, Gippal! You've saved my life!" Rikku thought and she felt how she wanted to hug him right away.

"I, uh, see.." Cid started "Anyway…I need to talk to you about work, Gippal.

And you, Rikku, you'd better go back to your own tent until the rain has stopped. Then I'll give you some more work, 'K?"

Rikku nodded, waved goodbye to her father and Gippal and went out of the tent. She ran home, trying not to get all wet, but of course that's just what happened.

-

**End of chapter 2.**

_I can't believe I'm done with (the sucking, but it's a chapter after all :P) chapter 2! It sure was boring…But now I think I'm ready to start the 'real thing' :D May take some time though, due to all the school things…-.-' Anyway, hope you'll continue reading this weird Fanfic:D _

_Cissi_


	3. Tournament thoughts

**Chapter 3 - Tournament thoughts **

* * *

When Rikku came in in her own tent, she sat down on her mattress and sighed.  
"_That didn't go very well…"_ she thought and sighed once again in a depressing sort of way. And now she was all wet just because of that stupid rain!  
"_Guess I'll have to change clothes…" _She stood up andlooked at the little bag with the text _"Go Al Bhed Psyches!"_ on it. She smiled to herself when she thought back to the day when her father gave her that ugly thing. She had been…about four years old, and her father had taken her to the Blitzball Championships in Luca. Of course she was cheering on the "Al Bhed Psyches" and her father bought her the bag just before the game started, along with a silly cap that was inside the bag now…She smiled again and opened the bag and took out her only change of clothes which was a yellow dress. She'd never really liked it, but now she had no choice but to wear it…Oh, well...But the colour reminded her of Tidus' and Wakkas blitzball clothes. The Blitzball Championships…They were staring pretty soon. Maybe her father would let her go there…And cheer on the psyches this year too…And buy another silly cap, 'cause the old one was too small now. She smiled again, already happy again.

About 15 minutes later, her father came in and Rikku sat down on the mattress again, waving to her father.  
"Hello again pops!" she smiled "It's about some new works that needs to be done…Right?"He was just going to say answer her question when he saw her bag on the ground.  
"You've still got that ol' thing?" He started to chuckle his little weird chuckle that made Rikku happy for some just as weird reason.  
"Of course pop! It's a memory from that day! You remember?" she smiled at him.  
"'Course I do…But what a coincidence…" Cid said.  
"Whaddaya mean 'coincidence'?" Rikku asked her dad "Are we going to the Championships!" She stood up and smiled a very big smile.  
"Kinda…" Cid said with a mysterious smile.  
"How can you 'kinda' go somewhere?" Rikku asked, raising one of her eyebrows "Tell me pop! You're hiding something…Aren't ya?"  
"Well…Three of the players in "The Psyches" cannot compete in the championships…And I thought that you youths might need a break from work…So if you would like to you could compete in the Luca championships…Compete for the psyches! Whaddaya say?" Cid looked truly happy as he looked on his daughter who looked like she would explode of happiness.  
"Oh pops! This is wonderful! This is…I love you!" Rikku hugged her dad as she laughed.  
"Gippal said yes too…And of course Brother wanted to try blitz again" her father said "But you're gonna strangle me if you keep hugging me like that!"  
Rikku smiled and stopped hugging her father for a while "Did Gippal say yes?" Rikku tried not to look too happy "I…I didn't know he could blitz…"  
"Maybe he can't" Cid smiled "But I guess every chance to get a lil' break is worth more than anything to that lazy bum…"  
"Yeah" Rikku laughed "But why did you ask Brother? He's so annoying…Anyways…When will we go to Luca?" Rikku sat down again.  
"The day after tomorrow…"  
"So soon?" Rikku said surprised "Well, the faster the better, 'cause I can't wait!" now she started hugging him again.  
"That's good to hear…But now I'm going to take a lil' rest. You should do that too. And one last thing...I'm not coming with you guys, so you tell me how it went when you're home again. I can't stand being around to much people. I'll just take you there..." Cid yawned.  
"Alrighty, see ya later!" Rikku lay down on the mattress and closed her eyes. How funny…She was going to the Blitzball Championships…And with Gippal…

The following day felt like forever to Rikku. When she decided to go to Gippal, he wasn't in his tent. But he had left a little notice for her with the text "_Hello Cids little girl…If I'll be able to go to the championships I've gotta do some work before that, so see you soon"  
_"Aww…meanie..." Rikku said to the notice even though she knew that the notice couldn't hear.

But so the next day came. The rest of the psyches were waiting for her and Brother. Cid said that Gippal would take another way to Luca so they would meet there.  
Rikku knew that Berrik, Blappa and Figaar wouldn't be there of course, but when she looked at the psyches she saw that Judda wasn't there either.  
"Who'll play for Judda?" she asked, looking around, trying to see that someone who would play for Judda.  
"I'll play for Judda" Rikku turned around and saw…Nhadala? SHE of all people would play for Judda! That…!  
Rikku didn't like Nhadala; she thought that Nhadala spent too much time with Gippal, and for some reason that made her feel sick…Together with Lakkam, Nimrook, Nhadala (duh) and Brother Rikku got on her fathers new airplane a few minutes later. It was smaller than the first one, but Rikku liked this one better…When she came on board she began to think about her time on the Celsius. _"That was great days…full of laughs and adventures. And Yunie and Paine of course…"_

The flight to Luca took about 2 and a half hour. When they finally reached Luca, the place was packed with people and it was really hard to move because of all the people.  
"Now where's Gippal?" Rikku said to herself.  
"I think he's in the locker-room changing for the game" It was Lakkam. _"Oooo! Why did I say it so loud!"_ Rikku thought and hit her head.  
"Uh…You awright? You have a headache or somethin'?" Lakkam said with a worried voice.  
"Y-yeah, thanks! I'm fine! Just fine!" Rikku said with a nervous laugh.  
"You mean you've _got_ a headache…But your fine? Isn't that kinda weird?"  
"That's nice" Rikku answered as she looked around to see which way she would go to find the locker-room. Of course she didn't hear what Lakkam said and she just said something to…shut her up if you say so.  
"…" now Lakkam looked as if Rikku was a weird person you should stay as far as possible away from.  
"I…uh…Gotta go!" Rikku laughed with another nervous laugh when she saw the sign "LOCKER-ROOMS THIS WAY" and ran away towards the locker-rooms, which didn't go so good because she fell twice on her way there, because of all the people.

Gippal sat on a bench in the Psyches locker-room and looked at his picture in the mirror at the wall in front of him.He didn't change clothes very often so he didn't feel very comfortable in these…clothes. If you now can call them clothes. They were really ugly and to be honest they looked…idiotic. And he felt like a loser in them. His arm was very pale because of his dumb clothes. His legs too…The only part of him that was sunburnt was his heads and hands…Geez…  
"_Maybe I should tell them I don't feel very well and just quit this mess…"_ he thought _"Yeah...That's exactly what I'm gonna do…" _Just as he was going to take of the stupid "clothes", the door to the locker-room opened with a bang. It was Rikku.

"Hello! Lakkam told me you'd be here so I-" she looked at him and began to smile "You look…"  
"Idiotic. I know." Gippal said with a fake sigh and then he smiled.  
"Yeah!" Rikku laughed "Now you're the one that silly! Paley!" she teased and sat down next to him and put her bag on the floor. When she started to open it she suddenly stopped and began to smile.  
"I've been dreaming about this since I was really small, you know…" Rikku said and looked down on her feet "I always thought that…well maybe I would be as good as the psyches…You know?" she smiled and looked up on Gippal "I'm happy that you're here too…That make it even more fun" then she continued to take out her own "Psyches outfit" from the bag and looked at Gippal. She smiled.  
"_Dammit…Guess I'll have to compete now or Cid's girl gonna cry…What a pain…But…She has already seen me so I guess it doesn't really matter any longer…" Gippal_ thought and did his best to smile back.  
"Hmm…There's only one locker-room for the psyches…Guess I'll have to change here…" Rikku said and frowned. Then she gave Gippal a very strict glare.  
"No sneaky-peaks, okay?"  
"Uh-Uh, 'course" Gippal said with a little smile.  
"Good. Then stay here. I'm going to the other end of the room…And don't you dare look!"  
"What do you take me for? A perv? And even if I was…You're still just Cid's **_little _**girl" he teased "but you'd better hurry up before the other guys will come. They might not be as nice as me…" he smirked.  
Rikku felt how she wanted to slap Gippal. That would feel soooo nice…But she didn't. She just nodded and went to the other end of the room. She looked at Gippal, just to make sure that he wasn't looking and then she started to change clothes.  
Gippal sat there, with his eyes closed when he heard Rikku sing a little song as she took her silly psyches clothes on. _"Don't look…Don't look…" _he said to himself in his head. But…A little peak couldn't possible harm? Just a reaaally short peak…But he promised…Why would he want to look at…Cid's little girl anyway? Hmpf…Ridiculous!  
"I'm done!" Rikku said "Good boy! You didn't look!" she laughed.  
"And how do you know that?" he chuckled, still sitting there with his eyes closed.  
"Because I watched you all the time, pea brain! You don't think I'm stupid, do you?" she said, pretending to be sad.  
"_Phew..! What a luck I didn't look_…" Gippal smiled to himself.  
"But _now _I _want _you to look! Whaddaya think?"  
Gippal opened his eyes, turned around and looked at Rikku. To his great surprise she didn't look idiotic in it. Her whole body was of course sunburn because of her clothes she usually was wearing. Her body was perfect and her face was smiling a cute smile. Maybe Rikku was one of those persons who looked good no matter what they were wearing…He felt how his face slightly turned pink. He looked away from her and started to look on a lonely fly that was flying around a few meters from Rikku. He wanted to say something nice like "It looks great" or at least "Not to bad" but the words that came out of his mouth a few seconds later sounded totally different "You look really stupid, you know that" he said with a chuckle but in his head he thought _"Damn..! What was that good for?"  
_"R-really..? Y-yeah…I guess…" Rikku looked sad but she tried her best not to show it with a little smile.  
Just as she stopped talking the rest of the Psyches came in. Including Nhadala of course.  
"Hey, Gippal..! On the airship Cidtold meyou were at our camp the day before yesterday. Is that true?" she walked straight to him and gave him a charming smile.  
"Uh—" Gippal turned his head away from Rikku and looked at Nhadala "Hey there, Nhad. Yeah, I was…Why are you asking me that?" he looked at Rikku for a few seconds. Now it was her turn to look on the little fly.  
"What kind of a question is that?" she giggled "I wanted to meet you of course! Why didn't you come see me?"  
"I had some…very important things to do…" he said and looked at the big watch on the wall "That reminds me…I've got a thing to do here in Luca before the championships starts…Gotta go" and then he went out of the room, wearing his ugly Psyches getup.  
Rikku blushed as she looked after him. Did he say "very important things"? But…The only things he did that day were…being with her! Rikku blushed even more, did that count as "very important" to him? But then she remembered the "important thing" he did before they started their little chitchat and it felt like a 100 ton weight fell down on her. She looked at Nhadala and felt how she wanted Nhadala to just...Dissapear forever. Rikku smiled to herself at the thought. No Nhadala - what a wonderful feeling...

Gippal stood outside the locker-room and sighed again and again and again. Why did he always screw up? Of course he wasn't planning on leaving the locker-room to go out to Luca for real. It was just another pathetic excuse to buy some time. Like he always did, as in the tent with Rikku for example. Of course there was no important thing to do, but that way he got some time to prepare mentally to talk to Rikku. And of course…Rikku would have to wait and he loved to tease her…  
Suddenly a loud voice started to scream things in a…well, Gippal guessed it was some sort of radio. "Attention, please! Can 'The Besaid Aurochs' and 'The Al Bhed Psyches' please come up to the Blitzball arena right away so that the game can start? I repeat…"  
"The Besaid Aurochs!" Gippal heard Rikku yell inside the locker-room.  
He smiled to himself. That team was the worst team in whole Spira…Especially now when both Tidus and Wakka had stopped blitzing to take care of their families…  
"This one we'll win easily.." he smiled to himself.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter three.**

* * *

_That was chapter 3. I didn't' expect it to be as boring as the others. I'm sorry. I told you all that this chapter would be better but I was wrong. I'll do my best to make the next chapter good XD They'll play Blitzball after all! XD ( I love Blitzball X) )Just came to think about a thing…First I say that they don't have much free time and the first thing they do is to go to Luca to…Blitz:p Well, they'll be busy enough with their rebuilding of home later. And why do I describe Rikku as a Blitzball lover? O.o' _

_Thanx for wasting your time reading this weird Fanfic _

_Love,  
Cissi_


	4. The best prize

**Involuntary Love Chapter Four - The best Prize**

* * *

_Authors note: Well, I've decided to start with an 'authors note', just like everyone else :)_

_So… First of all, thanks for the reviews! That makes me so happy :) And second, I have to say that when I read the story myself I realised that everyone is so out of character! Did you see it too? Well, I've gotta change that:D And this whole Blitzball thing sure is weird…O.o Well, I'll keep going even if this Fanfic sux :p And as you may have noticed the story sometimes is told from Gippals view of things. Otherwise it would be pretty hard to...uh tell the story if you say so :p But, oh well…  
And now I finally feel like I've got the hang of this. I guess you have to write a few chapters to get started. I'm not good at this, and I know that, but if you never try, you'll never learn anything :) Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. But this is my first Fanfic! XD Bad excuse, I know :p  
I really regret this whole blitz thing. Let's just get this over with and then the story will begin :p_

_And this I might as well tell you; When it looks like this: "Hello" a character is thinking, and when it looks like this "Hello" a character is saying something :) So when the text is cursive a character is thinking :p  
Well, that's all!_

_Thanx again, all of you!  
Cissi_

_

* * *

Gippal started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the Blitzball Arena when he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Nhadala._

"Uh...Nhadala…Hi" he said, not even trying to sound nice. He was too tired of this stupid Blitzball thing. And it had just started…Crap.

"Hello…" she smiled with a big smile which made Gippal feel very…nauseated

"_It doesn't even look real…"_ He thought as he looked at her, trying to smile back.

"You came back quickly…and just in time too." She continued her smile.

"Yeah…" Gippal said very quickly and started to walk just a little faster. He didn't want to talk to her now. In fact he didn't want to talk to anyone, but least of all Nhadala. She was-annoying.

She started to giggle and also started to walk a little faster.

"_Oh, man…"_

He stopped and looked at her.

"Please, Nhadala you're—" Just as he was going to say 'annoying' he heard someone call his name out.

"Gippal!" it was Rikkus voice and when he turned around he saw her running towards him and the annoying Nhadala.

"_Thank god..!" _he sighed just when Rikku stopped right in front of them.  
"Good news! We're playing against the Aurochs!" Rikku smiled but when she saw Nhadala she stopped smiling "Uh…What are you doing here?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Talking to Gippal of course…What do you think?" Nhadala replied as she took his hand in her own.

"_What the!" _Gippal thought and sighed again.

"O-oh yeah!" Rikku said with a voice that was meant to sound calm and ignorant but that failed. Totally failed.

"Well then…I guess you should keep 'talking' and I'll just be on my way…" she angrily added before she quickly walked past them, and up the stairs.

"_What is that stupid jerks problem!" _Rikku didn't know if she was thinking about Nhadala or Gippal. Maybe both of them. But why should she care? Let them…'talk' if that's what they wanted.  
_"Fine by me…"_ Rikku felt how her eyes suddenly became all obscure and for a short while she couldn't see anything _"A-am I…crying! No! Why should I?" _she rubbed her eyes and began to smile again, a little tiny smile, but still a smile.

A few minutes later the Blitzball game was about to start. Rikku looked at the team on the opposite side of the arena; The Besaid Aurochs, know as the loser team number one in Spira. She somehow felt sad for them, they'd never one even a single match.  
The Psyches had never won a championship, but they'd been in finals several times at least. Then she looked at her own team and when she looked at Gippal she saw that he was looking at her too. He smiled and gave her a little wink. Rikku smiled back. Brother saw that and started to look grumpier than ever. But Rikku didn't care, she just continued to smile at Gippal. Then she remembered that she was mad at Gippal. Shucks…Well…She couldn't be mad forever and she knew that. Besides she didn't like to be mad at someone, and especially not Gippal. Even though he was so…What was he anyway? She wondered and thought a little.

"_Oh yeah. Now I remember. He's a grinning meanie…"_ she giggled which wasn't so smart, because they were in the Blitzball pool after all… She lost her breath for a second or two and (of course) that was _exactly _when the game started.

"And now the game begin!" the commentator yelled out to the screaming crowd. Rikku tried her best to catch her breath again as she looked around, trying to see which of the players who had the ball. To her great surprise (and disappointment) it was of course Nhadala who had it.

"_Rats.." _she thought as she saw Nhadala throw the ball to Gippal who catched it with a bored look on his face. Maybe he _could _blitz but didn't like it?

"And now the psyches have the ball! But the Aurous are not giving up that easily I see! Here comes Datta!" the commentator screamed even louder than before to make himself heard.

Gippal looked back at Nhadala and waved a little with the ball to show that he was going to throw it back to her.

"_No way! Don't throw it to her!" _Rikku angrily thought as she made a very quick decision and just as quick she swam over to Nhadala, just in time to push the ball away so Nhadala couldn't catch it.

"What is that girl doing'!" the commentator screamed in surprise "She pushed the ball away from one of her team mates! And now Datta has the ball! This wasn't expected!"

Gippal looked at Rikku and shook his head with a tiny grin. That girl sure was weird. Nhadala looked at Rikku and gave her an angry glare before she started to swim after Datta. Rikku swam after Datta and Nhadala, but Brother was a little bit faster than both her and Nhadala and took the ball from Datta and nodded his head as a 'Thank you'. Then he looked around to see who he would throw the ball to, but he never had the chance to throw it because Nhadala took it right from his hands.  
"The Psyches have no feeling for teamwork at all!" the commentator continued as he looked at the strange Blitzball match "If this continues, they'll loose!" Nhadala turned around and smiled at Gippal, and then she threw the ball to him. This time Rikku was too far away to stop that and she gave Nhadala a glare before she swam a little closer to Gippal and waved with her hands to show that she wanted the ball. Gippal noticed that and threw it to her, but now Brother was there to push away the ball.

"This is ridiculous!" the commentator said with a voice that sounded as if he didn't know if he should cry or laugh "They're really going to lose! Against the BESAID AUROCHS!" Eigaar and Nimrook just looked at the rest of the psyches. This really was ridiculous!

This time Letty cached the ball and he somehow managed to score a goal.

"T-this is…unbelievable! The Besaid Aurochs just made a goal! This is history, folks!" the commentator screamed in even greater surprise.

And so the rest of the match continued, Nhadala and Rikku tried to stop each other to get or throw balls to Gippal while Brother and Gippal tried to stop the other one to throw it to Rikku. Really ridiculous in other words… And poor Nimrook and Eigaar just looked at them while the Besaid Aurochs scored goal after goal...

* * *

"We really _did_ lose…" Rikku said as she sat with the other psyches in the locker room after the game.

"Yeah, we sure did. Big time." Nimrook said looking down on his feet "Thanks to you guys…"

"Ykyehcd dra Pacyet Yinulrc yht ajanodrehk duu! Syh, drec cilgc!" Brother said as he gave Gippal a glare. (That means: Against the Besaid Aurochs and everything too! Man, this sucks:p)

"Hey, hey…it's not like it's my fault or something!" Gippal said with a gloomy face. But then he remembered something.

"The tournament usually takes about four days, right?" he said with a grin "And Cid said that we could do whatever we want during those days…" he began to smile.

"Aww, that's all you think about, Gippal!" Rikku said and gave him a push which made him fall of the bench.

"Hey! What was that for!" he laughed.

Suddenly the door to the locker room opened and the Besaid Aurochs came in.

"Thanks for letting us win! This means so much to us!" Datta said as he and his team walked in the Psyches locker room.

"Uh..Thanks for…Letting you win?" Rikku said and stared at the Aurochs. Letting them win? What did they mean!

"Yeah! We know that you guys just did that to let us win…Otherwise we would never make it…" Letty said with a grin.

"No problem at all" Gippal said as he stood up and gave Rikku a wink.

"_Oh, you..." _Rikku started to smile and gave Gippal a wink too.

"Anything we can do to thank you guys?" Datta smiled and looked at the Psyches.

"I got it!" Jassu suddenly said "How about we invite you guys to our lil' party over at Besaid, ya?"

"_Besaid? Yunie! And Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and everyone…!"_ Rikku felt how she got all warm inside. Meeting them again would be better than winning any prize in the world!

"That sounds great!" Rikku happily screamed and started to jump up and down.

"…" Gippal just scratched his head with a troubled smile. "Besaid, you say? Well…I dunno…"

"C'mon, you boring paley! You could need some sun!" Rikku teased and smiled at Gippal.

He grinned at her and frowned "Alright then…Besaid you say…"  
" Dryd sayhc fa'mm saad Yuna! Fuuru!" Brother happily screamed (That means: "That means we'll meet Yuna! Wooho!" :p)

"Oh, shut up, sicko!" Rikku said and gave her brother a push too.

Then Nhadala said something about some really important work back at home and something about that she couldn't come with them.

"_Is this for real?"_ Rikku smiled and tried to hide her luck but that didn't go very well…She was going to Besaid_ with_ Gippal and_ without_ Nhadala!

* * *

**End of chapter four.**

* * *

Man, that chapter really sucked! They lost! And I didn't even describe the Blitzball game -.-' But even though I feel like I'm starting to learn now…Anyways…

Lots of hugs,  
Cissi :)


	5. Besides Besaid is nice

Chapter Five - Besides Besaid is nice

* * *

_Authors note:_ _Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chap :p But there's something I have to tell you, If you've been reading this Fanfic since it started, you have to read the 'Short Introduction' in chapter one again, because I've changed it :) Otherwise you'll think "What the heck does she mean?" and other weird stuff :p And yes, I know it's called "Airship" and not "Airplane" but I'm too lazy to change that:p And sorry about the confusing conversations in Al Bhed, but I just love Al Bhed!  
Well…That's all for me! _

_Cissi _

* * *

**Involuntary Love: Chapter five – **_Besides Besaid is nice_

Rikku sat inside the little airship that the Besaid Aurochs used to fly from Luca to Besaid and looked out through the window and smiled. She still was a little bit disappointed about the lost in Luca, but now she was going to meet Yunie, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, their little son and all the other villagers from Besaid. It had been two whole years since Rikku had met them, and that was way to long for her to wait. The commsphere that Shinra had install in her tent and in Yunas house so that they should be able to contact each other didn't work, so Rikku hadn't heard from Yuna since they'd defeated Vegnagun two years ago.  
_"I wonder how she's doing…"_ Rikku thought and looked around to see what the others were doing. The Besaid Aurochs were in another room, probably celebrating their first victory ever, The Al Bhed Psyches, Nimrook and Eigaar in other words, didn't seem to be very excited about the trip to Besaid because they just sat there in the back of the small room and talked quietly in Al Bhed. Then she looked at Gippal who sat just a few meters from her. He was sleeping, and Rikku couldn't help but smile when she saw him sitting there, snoring and mumbling in his sleep. He always looked so cocky when he was awake, but now…he almost looked…adorable.  
Rikku giggled and started to look out through the window again, but the only thing she saw was clouds, clouds, and even more clouds.  
_"I wonder where Brother is…"_ Rikku thought as she saw a cloud that looked just as Brothers face. _"You poor cloud…"  
_Then she looked at the two Blitzball players and heard that they'd started to talk a little bit louder than before.

"Yna fa drana oad?" Nimrook asked Eigaar as he yawned. ("Are we there yet?")

"Tihhu..." Eigaar answered ("Dunno"), then he looked at Rikku and asked with a shaking voice; "Femm ed dyga silr muhkan? Lyica E's cdyndehk du vaam celg..." ("Will it take much longer? Cause I'm starting to feel sick...")

"E drehg fa'mm pa myhtehk cuuh...Cu lraan ib, Eigaar" ("I think we'll be landing soon...So cheer up, Eigaar.")

Rikku answered and smiled gently. She knew how it felt to be motion sick…

"Y-ymnekrd..." ("A-Alright…") he answered and tried to smile back.

But poor Eigaar had to wait 20 more minutes until the airship finally landed at Besaid Island. Rikku hurried to wake Gippal up, out of his sweet dreams by giving him a gently push as she giggled "sleepy head" to him.

"Uhn…" was all that Gippal was able to say as he stood up and swayed for a while before he slowly walked out of the airship with Rikkus help.

"And you called _me _sleepy head!" Rikku said and put her hands on her hips and shook her head, trying not to laugh.

They stood just outside Besaid Village now, and Rikku looked out over the small village. She had only been there a few times, but she really liked the place.

"Isn't it beautiful? Yunie used to live here when she was younger…I really envy her" Rikku smiled and let the warm breeze play with her long blonde hair "All I had to do when I was younger was to play with dry desert sand and some machina toys…But here you can do almost everything…" she continued and looked at Gippal.

"Not play with dry desert sand and small machina toys…" Gippal said with a grin before he yawned.

"Pale, grinning, sleepyhead meanies are not allowed to talk!" Rikku grinned back and closed her eyes again as the wind became stronger.

"Shouldn't we go_ inside _the village? The others will come sooner or later…Besides I'm tired of standing." Gippal yawned and scratched his head.

"Oh…Yeah, you're right" Rikku smiled and opened her eyes "Let's get goin'…"  
And so they walked down the little slope that led to Besaid Village.

* * *

Rikku recognized Yunas house just as they entered the small village, and she pointed at it to show Gippal where it was. 

"You remember Yunie, right? My cousin, y'know?" Rikku grinned at Gippal. Of course he would remember her. Everyone in Spira knew who Yuna was.

"Yuna you say? Never heard of her." Gippal grinned back.

"Very funny, Gippal!" Rikku said and gave him a friendly push and then she ran the last little bit to Yunas and Tidus' house.

Just as they reached the little tent-like house, Tidus came out of it and he _really_ looked surprised when he saw Rikku.

"R-Rikku! Is that you! Yuna and I have missed you so!" he smiled as he gave her a big bear hug.

Rikku felt how she blushed. She admitted that when she was with Yuna on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand she had a little crush on Tidus…But not anymore. Now Tidus and Yuna were married, and that's it.

"It's fun to see you too, Tidus!" she smiled at him when he stopped hugging her a few seconds later and they looked at each other. Tidus hadn't really changed at all, except that he looked a little bit of tired. But Rikku guessed that was just normal when you're newly wed…

"Ahem…" Gippal made a false cough and grinned at them both. "I feel kinda forgotten…"

"Oh! Sorry! Gippal, this is Tidus…"Rikku looked at Gippal and nodded at Tidus "…a friend of mine, who also was one of Yunies guardians…"

"Hi, hi" Tidus smiled at Gippal.

"And Tidus…" Rikku continued "…This is Gippal, and…" Rikku started.

"Tidus? Is someone there?" it was Yunas voice, coming from the little house behind Tidus, and a couple of seconds later Yuna came out of the house too.

"Y-Yunie!" Rikku screamed and started to hug her beloved cousin.

"Rikku!" Yuna said and hugged her cousin back "I've missed you so…"

"And I've missed you so much that it hurts! Damned those good-for-nothin' commspheres…" Rikku smiled and looked at her older cousin.

"Wow! You've sure gotten big since I last met you…" Rikku said as she took a few steps away from her cousin in surprise.

"Well…" Yuna smiled and blushed a little "Tidus and I are going to…have a baby…" she smiled, and then she noticed Gippal.

"Oh, hello Gippal. Long time no see." she said as gently as she could.

"Why hello there, milady" Gippal smiled and kissed Yunas hand.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rikku yelled as she jumped up and down "A baby! When?"

Tidus glared at Gippal, clearly showing that he didn't like when someone else did something like that on _his _Yuna and then he said "Let's go inside and talk, shall we?"

So they went inside and Yuna and Rikku sat down on the sofa and started to whisper and giggle. Gippal suspected that they were talking about Yunas coming baby. Girls sure were easily amused…

"So, uh…" Tidus started and looked at Gippal "How long have you known Rikku?"

Just a moment after he said that, Brother and the Besaid Aurochs came inside the house.

"We won, Tidus! We won!" the Aurochs happily screamed as they gathered around their former team mate.

Gippal smiled. Think how little it sometimes needs to make someone happy…just a single win and those guys gets all crazy…Then he saw Brother. He didn't feel like talking to Brother right now, so he just mumbled that he was going out for a walk and quietly went out of the house.

Half an hour later, Yuna and Rikku was finished with their little chat and Rikku started to look around for Gippal.

"_Where did he go…?" _

Tidus, Brother and the Aurochs had started planning a big party to honour the first win ever for the Aurochs. Maybe he was with them?  
"Yunie, I'll just go look for Gippal, okay?" she smiled and stood up "You never know what he might do…"  
"Alright" Yuna smiled "It's so fun to have you here with me again…And you, you have to go see Wakka and Lulu! And **_Vidinia!"_**

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot that!" Rikku smiled and gave her cousin a final hug before she left the house.

But when she asked Tidus if he'd seen Gippal, he just shook his head and said that he hadn't. Where was that lazy bum then?

"_Ohh…He must be at the beach…"_ Rikku smiled to herself and told Tidus that she just was going to tell Gippal to come back and started to run away towards the beach.

* * *

**End of chapter five.**

* * *

_Finally. I'm done with chapter four and five! Now I'm feeling like I'm ready to try some action:) And I've decided now, this'll just be my 'training Fanfic' :)_

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_Cissi_


	6. The beach

Chapter Six

* * *

**Authors note:** _I've made so many mistakes in the previous chaps…I've noticed that :p So someday, I'll just sit down and update every single chapter so that they'll be Ok and all that…:p_

_But right now, I'm just trying to finish this sucking fanfic of :p I want to start another one ;P But well, here's chapter six :) And uh, about that weird thing in chapter five (**Vidinia! **_I mean :p) It's just that I'm not really sure what Lulu and Wakkas babys name was again….Bad me

_Cissi_

* * *

Involuntary Love: Chapter six -

Rikku knew that Besaid Islands beach was beautiful, especially at this time of the day. The sun would soon go down and to look at that from the Besaid beach was one of them most beautiful things Rikku could ever imagine.

She was almost there now, just a little bit longer. She began to run a little faster than before, just as the small road became an even smaller path.

She jumped over a log that lied across the small path. Too bad there was another log, just after the first one which Rikku didn't noticed until it was too late and she fell over it.

"_Oooo, poopie! You'd better be there Gippal, or I'll…!"_

She looked down at her right knee and saw that it'd started to bleed.

"_Just my luck…" _she thoughtas she took of her long scarf and winded it around her wounded knee.** (Is that the word for it? Nah? Shucks…I really suck at English:p)**

The she stood up again and **limped the last **o the beach.

When she finally reached the beach, she looked around for Gippal. First she looked at the small dock – no Gippal. Then she looked around at the small beach – but no Gippal there either.

"Aww…All this way for nothing..." Rikku complained and decided to walk back to the village.

"Looking for someone?" when Rikku heard Gippals familiar voice calling out she jumped high of surprise.

"G-Gippal? You there?" she called back as she turned around, trying to see where he was "This is not funny! Look what I've made for you!" she said as she pointed towards her knee with her scarf wrapped around "I fell over a log and…"

She heard how he began to chuckle.

"Fell over a log? You sure are clumsy!"

But Rikku had noticed Gippal now; he was sitting in one of the palm trees and grinned worse than ever.

"Ooh! You're _so _dead, Gippal!" she screamed at him as she walked towards the tree, but now she was smiling, happy that she'd found him.

"Whoa, whoa…" Gippal replied her 'threat' with a cocky smile and a little chuckle "Guess I'd better come down then…"

Gippal carefully jumped down from the palm tree and sat down under it with a relaxed smile, just as Rikku stopped right in front of the tree.

She grinned and pointed to her knee again.

"Look! Look! Look! It's all your fault! And it really hurts…" she said with a pitiable voiceas she looked at Gippal.

"So you're gonna blame _me_ now? C'mon, I'm not the clumsy one!" Gippal teased and gave Rikku a smile.

"Meanie…" Rikku said as she walked towards him, and sat down next to him under the beautiful tree.

"So…Whaddaya think about Besaid?" she asked Gippal with a little smile.

"It's OK, I guess…" Gippal grinned and looked out over the sea "But I love the sea…" he smiled.

Rikku looked at him. The cocky and arrogant Gippal was gone for a little while and next to her a smiling Gippal who told her that he loved the sea sat. She'd never ever heard him use the word 'love' before and when he said it it sounded so…sweet. Rikku smiled back and nodded.

Then Gippal looked at her with a little smile "Maybe it was a good thing we lost that stupid Blitzball thing…"

"Huh? Yeah…Maybe you're right…" Rikku said as she looked at Gippal "But my knee still hurts…"

"You silly girl…" Gippal grinned at her.

"_Now he's back to his normal himself again…Took longer than I'd expected…" _

"Let me see it then…" Gippal said and started to take off the scarf from her knee.

Rikku felt how she blushed as Gippal put the scarf aside and carefully began to examine the tiny wound.

"Oh…No wonder it hurts…" he said and looked at her a few seconds later "there's a little, little, little branch in there…I'll have to take it out…"  
"O-okay..." Rikku mumbled and looked down on her knee "Will it…umm…you know…hurt?"

"Maybe…" Gippal gave her a little grin "But if you want you can hold my hand…"

"As if that would help…" she grinned back, but she a steady hold of his hand, just in case. With the other hand Gippal started to take the branch out.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rikku complained and started to squeeze Gippals hand really hard.

"Oww…! I told you to _hold _my hand! Not to _crush_ it!"

"Ooops…sorry!" Rikku giggled and closed her eyes "Done yet?"  
"Almost…" Gippal said with a strange voice.

Gippal hands slightly started to shook as he looked at the young girl in front of him. She was cute even with her eyes closed…Uh, darn…What was he thinking?

"Aren't you done? 'Cause I can't feel that little stick anymore…" Rikku suddenly said which caused Gippal to drop the little stick she was talking about.  
"Well, uh…" he said as he took up the little branch and threw it away "…I'm almost done, 'k?" he said with a little weird nervous sound.

"Okay…" Rikku smiled a tiny smile, still with her eyes closed "But do you mind if I just lay down? I'm getting tired of sitting…My knee really hurts…"

"N-no not at all…" Gippal said and looked as Rikku as she lay down and her long blonde hair spread out over the sand.

"Alright…Now I'm ready!" she said and nodded in that weird way you nod, when you're lying on the ground.

Gippal just nodded back. He knew that Rikku couldn't possibly see that with her eyes closed, but if he should try to say anything more his voice might sound even weirder than before. Then he sat on his knees next to her and pretended to examine the wound as he looked at Rikkus face. Then, without thinking he leaned over her and stayed just a few inches away from her face.

"_Alright, Gippal…Just do it! No Cid, no Brother…No one at all! Just you and her, this is your big chance!" _a little voice inside his head said. Gippal knew that voice was right, but…

Rikku suddenly opened her eyes and Gippal saw how her face turned red as she looked him in his eyes.

"G-Gippal? Wh-what the…!" she said in shock and continued to look at him.

"I'm…umm done" Gippal smiled and quickly sat up again.

"Oh…Ah…Alright…Thanks" Rikku said, still looking confused and shocked as she looked down on her knee.

Then she sat up and looked at Gippal with a wondering look on her face.

"Gippal…What were you…trying to do?" she said it quietly, not sure if she wanted Gippal to hear it, _or _answer it.

"…" Gippal just looked at her.

Rikku wasn't really sure what she was doing when she moved a little bit closer to him, it was like somebody else had taken control over her body. When she was so close that their knees touched each other and their faces were just inches away from each others, Rikku looked Gippal in his eyes as she quietly whispered; "Were you trying to…kiss me?"

Gippal felt how he gained control over the situation again and began to grin a tiny little grin.

"Maybe…"

"Don't grin at me like that…" Rikku smiled "I hate it…and you know it…"

"So what you're gonna do about it then…?" Gippal teased and gave Rikku a little wink.

"Oh…I dunno…" Rikku grinned back at him, leaning a little bit closer to him.

"Guys? You there?" It was Tidus voice. Rikku saw him coming down the little hill.

"_Oh, dammit!" _she thought and looked at Gippal for a second. He'd turned around with a little smile on his face and now he was waving to Tidus, so she began to wave too. Waving and smilingto the guy who just screwed up her first romantic moment...How weird is that? O.o'

* * *

**Authors note:**_ Ooops, stupid Tidus. Interrupting like that! ;) Anyways, I hate this fanfic XD So maybe I'll take a little break from it XD Not that anyone care...but….XD Well, thanx for reading! _


End file.
